


He Who is The Grim

by kadotoriku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw, Slytherin, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadotoriku/pseuds/kadotoriku
Summary: Which Hogwarts house does Sirius Black embody the most?
Kudos: 7





	He Who is The Grim

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick unedited piece I got inspired to write all of a sudden hkfsdfjlf might turn this into a series, not sure.
> 
> I personally don't consider the "Prank" (Sirius telling Severus to go to the Shrieking Shack shenanigans) to be canon, which is why it isn't mentioned here. It honestly does not make sense to me why Sirius "will-do-anything-even-endure-torture-for-his-friends" Black would betray Remus's secret like that. I prefer to think that Snape was too nosy for his own good and overheard Sirius talking about the Whomping Willow or something along those lines.
> 
> Anyway, please read on and enjoy! Leave a review on your way out, if you'd like.

Most people, when asked, will tell you that Sirius Black is the epitome of a Gryffindor.

Foolish and reckless but oh-so noble and _brave_.

He's loud and brash, unafraid to share his opinions. He's a hothead fiercely defensive and protective of those close to him. An act against his friends, his family, is an act against him.

Sirius is a fighter, a damn good one.

Plenty can attest to that. From witnesses of his courtyard duels with Slytherins to fellow members of the Order of the Phoenix, to even those in the exclusive inner circle of the Dark Lord Voldemort. All can begrudgingly admit to his prodigal prowess.

(This is an exclusive invitation to what is going to be the greatest revolution for all types of magic _, the letter reads. It oozes with arrogance, filled with manipulative words and empty promises of grandeur._ This is an opportunity not offered to many. You, Sirius O. Black, despite the attempts of outsiders and blood traitors to convince you otherwise, are a powerful pure-blood wizard from a Noble and Most Ancient family line _—_

_It’s full of flowery sentences and unnecessary prose. They try to bribe him with money, knowledge, kinship with other “like-minded” people of high standing, any job opportunity he wishes... and they have the gall to mention Regulus as well. As if they didn’t already steal his younger brother and brainwashed him to believe their disgusting propaganda._

_Sirius burns the parchment without ever finishing it_.

_And swears to protect those he loves, no matter what side they’re on._ )

The moment the Sorting Hat touched its head, the hat knew nothing else would deter Sirius from his goal to become a lion. It got a good laugh when the young boy threatened to turn it, a priceless artifact and imprint of the Four Founders themselves, into a stinky old doormat with his bare hands if he was sorted elsewhere.

Combined with his burning spirit and stubborn streak that absolutely refuses to show so much as a sliver of fear on the battlefield, Sirius is a true Gryffindor.

A terrifying one, at that.

  


  


  


The more observant ones, those that take the time to observe, will be quick to note that Sirius Black could’ve been a Ravenclaw with his intelligence.

After all, how else can one come up with such outlandish pranks?

While many rich pure-bloods generously spend for private tutors, there’s more to being intelligent than being able to recite a textbook word-for-word. Sirius isn’t afraid to experiment, to test the boundaries of magic. Telling him that something is impossible will only make him scoff as he makes the impossible _possible_.

He’s never been the type to follow rules, that’s for sure.

It’s hard to dismiss the craftsmanship and hard work put into the Marauder’s Map. Sure, it was a collaborative effort but he _was_ an integral part in discovering ways to layer charms upon charms and spells upon spells. Having a combined arsenal of the Black and Potter family libraries, as well as Hogwarts’ Restricted Section and connections with fellow students, it’s no wonder Sirius and his friends are among the top of their year.

( _“Everyone, pay attention to me! I have a new genius prank idea!” he declares in the privacy of their dormitory, loudly clapping his hands together. The others turn to him, all pausing in whatever unimportant thing they’re doing. Sirius jumps to his feet and pauses for a more dramatic effect._

_“We should become Animagi!”_

_The dorm is silent._

_Remus’s jaw drops as if someone sponsored him a lifetime supply of chocolate._

_Peter’s eyes widen like that one time his crush accidentally flashed him._

_James looks as if Sirius spoke in backwards Old French._

_Then everyone starts yelling._ )

At a glance, it’s easy to dismiss him as a lazy idiot. Many have fallen into that trap, some only realizing their mistake if they just-so-happen to come across Sirius burying himself in books in search for a certain something or come across him making a passionate speech about the stupidity of blood elitism or the importance of women’s rights.

Their professors bemoan having to undo any of the Marauders pranks, knowing that there’s a protective jinx or two or three to prank whoever dares interfere with the merry band of teenagers’ efforts to cause maximum chaos.

Still, he doesn’t study for knowledge or the sake of simply _knowing_. He’s no scholar researching to invent and discover, he’s an adventurer seeking to simply _have fun_.

Alas, Sirius does have the wit to be a Ravenclaw.

He’s an honorary one, at best.

  


  


  


Only a handful have ever thought of Sirius Black’s capability to be a Hufflepuff.

Although his trust is hard to earn, the reward is worth the hardship. Sirius would do _anything_ for his loved ones, would rather take the blame for their crimes if it meant them leaving scot-free, would rather face a thousand Dark curses if it could keep them _safe_.

Even when the Wizarding World turned their backs on him and labelled him a traitor, he remains firm. He swallowed his bitterness and rejoined the Order of the Phoenix. The same group that he fought alongside with during the First War, and the same group that so _easily_ dismissed him as a spy for the Dark Lord. He didn’t do it for them, though, he did it for _Harry_.

Centuries could pass and nothing can so much as chip away at the solid bond between Sirius and James Potter. One of the Black’s true friends, his partner in crime, his closest confidant. James _saved_ Sirius and didn’t ask for anything in return, he gave Sirius hope and love and a _family_.

The least Sirius could do is protect James’s son.

He’s already failed Harry once and he sure as hell won’t do it again.

( _“What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed? Only innocent lives, Peter!”_

_Peter whines, voice so pathetically_ weak _and_ disgusting _to his ears that Sirius suppresses the urge to get his hands dirty and strangle the rat right then and there. “You don’t understand! He would have killed me, Sirius!”_

_“THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!”_ )

In Azkaban, the thought of his innocence and of that small bundle of _joy_ he once held in his hands kept him sane. Kept him fighting. Kept him _alive_. So what if he had to swim across an icy cold ocean? So what if he had to devour street rodents to survive? So what if he had to remained locked up in the ancestral home he hates so much? So what is a little suffering for his godson?

Sirius Black has the loyalty and sense of camaraderie of a Hufflepuff, willing to die in place of betraying his friends.

Not even fate killing them instead could make him waver.

  


  


  


Not one person will tell you that Sirius Black can be a Slytherin.

Who would, really? Everyone says that he has no sense of self-preservation, has not a single cunning bone in his body. Sirius is too open, too emotional, too much of a foolish _Gryffindor_ to act anything like a snake.

It’s true, he supposes, but Slytherin isn’t all about that.

They’re ambitious, resourceful, and will always find a means for their ends.

It just-so-happens that Sirius’s ambition is to keep his friends and family safe. Even if it means thrusting himself into the center of danger, nailing a target onto his back, and hogging all the negative attention away from his friends. His plan to act as the decoy Secret Keeper would’ve been _perfect_ had it not been for the traitor.

( _“James, please!” he begs, eyes wide and desperate. “Don’t make me the Secret Keeper. Let someone else do it, one of you or Dumbledore!”_

_“I trust you the most, Padfoot. You’d never betray us.”_

_“That’s not what I’m worried about! James—do you know what the Dark side might do if they’re desperate enough? Yes, they can’t steal your location from my memories or use the Imperius, but there are other ways! Potions that can break my mind, spells that wear down my willpower, charms that make me pliable to their whims.” Sirius’s heart pounds, begging for his brother in all but blood to understand._

_“Sirius...”_

_He doesn’t know why Voldemort is so desperate to hunt them down, but he_ does _know that he’s too obvious as a choice._

_“I’ll be the distraction!” he desperately adds when he sees the doubt on James’s face. “Please. Make Peter the Secret Keeper instead. Just—just not_ me _. They’ll think it’s me but it won’t be. I’ve already failed one brother, I can’t fail you too.”_

_James purses his lips, face going unusually blank. His hazel eyes pierce Sirius with an uncanny amount of scrutiny. He’s searching for something in his friend’s gray eyes. Sirius doesn’t know what it is, but he stubbornly stands his ground._

_Then, James appears to find what he needs._

_And he nods._ )

Sirius is a resourceful man, willing to use the most convoluted of spell chains to throw off his enemies on the battlefield. There’s a reason the Dark Lord wanted him on his side, after all.

It’s so _easy_ for people to forget how vicious and bloodthirsty he can be.

Hexing that Aubrey boy’s head when he insulted Sirius’s friends, “accidentally” sending overpowered stunners and Knockback Jinxes to Death Eaters that some fall of buildings or smash into rocks... he escaped Azkaban to _kill_ Pettigrew, not have tea and biscuits with the rat.

Let people underestimate him as an ignorant man when it comes to the Dark Arts. Let people assume he only knows Light magic. Let people conclude that he’s incapable of silent assassinations and espionage. Let people lower their guards at the sight of a naïve Gryffindor.

Despite being from the rival house, Sirius Black has a vindictive and cruel streak that makes those in Slytherin pale in comparison.

He was raised to be one, after all.


End file.
